The Devil of the Sea
| affltion= The Sea Devil Pirates| first=Rise of The Devils| }} Introduction Ship Design & Appearence The Devil of the Sea is a elegent ship about 400 feet in length from front to back it has several levels of cannons 62 on each side and a hidden one in the Demon figurehead at the front which fires special cannon balls. From the 3 masts hang the sails with the middle one bearing the kanji for Akuma on it (up until the time skip where ti was changed to The Hotaru Family Crest) and the Jolly roger is atop the main mast aswell, the jolly roger itself is of a white Oni skull with various black markings on it's face on a white background (black after the time skip). The colour scheme of the ship is mostly black and a creamy yellow. Also the black sections of the ship are made of Adam Wood the frame is also reinforced by the same wood. There is also 2 small cannon turrets around the helm of the ship just incase they are attacked from behind. After the time-skip Zero had two mortors added between the turrets, just in case enemies were attacking from behind and out of range of the turrets. Dring the timeskip the ship had lightweight but durable metal plating fitting for the fore and aft of the ship linked by long strips along the port and starboard sides. The reason for these additions was to aid in defending the ship from the unpredicable waters of The New World. They also added a pair of "speed sails" that are deployed by Zero's Devil Fruit. They're designed to increase speed but sacrifices turning and agility. Rooms & Important Areas *'Captain & First Mate's Room:' This is where Zero sleeps, meditates, prays and privatly trains (shadowboxing basicly). This is also where Anna sleeps, relaxes and reads. *'Navigation room:' Where all the maps are stored and where Benny sleeps. *'Kitchen:' This is were the food is prepared and eaten also in the back is where Lee sleeps. *'Training room:' This is where the crew members can train away from the sound of the sea (Though due to the relativly small size of the room they can't go all out during training). *'Armory:' Where the ammo and spare weapons are stored. This is also where Mitsuhide sleeps *'Treasure room:' Where any loot they collect is found. *'Crow's nest:' Where Namihime sleeps and keeps an eye out for enemies. *'Gun Batteries:' Where the 129 cannons (64 at the sides and 1 at the front) and cannon loading system is. Before the time skip the loading system was a series of pullies and leavers. After the time skip the system was changed using a peice of Croshenese technology, a Battle Computer. It has a screen showing the cannons and buttons on the pannel to load and fire, Red for load (which turns off when loaded) and green for fire (which turns on when loaded and off when fired). Before it would need atleast 20 men per deck to fire and load the cannons but now it only needs 15 (5 for each gun deck). 1 to load and fire and 4 to maintain. *'Supply Room:' Where the food, drink and medical supplies are kept. *'Medical:' Next to the store room this is where any injured crew members (except Zero as he's healed before he gets back on the ship or they even get him to medical) go to get stiched up by Stitches. It also has Stiches' room at the back. *'Takeshi's Room:' Where the resident samurai sleeps, meditates and spends alot of his time. *'Idate's Room:' Where the shipwright sleeps, plans new devices for the ship and reads. *'Ayane's Room:' Where Ayane sleeps and translates her many books in foreign or unknown languages. *'Michi and Kiba's Room:' Where the Explosive's Expert and Kiba recover, play and sleep. *'Aya's Room:'' This is where Aya sleep and spends time alone. This used to be Colt's room before he left. *'Rob's Room:' Where Rob works on new songs and sleeps *'Crew Quaters:' This is were the 50 extra crewmembers sleep this room looks basicly like a standard military barracks but is still spacious enough to allow a storage area at the back and the crew's footlockers at the end of the beds. *'Several Vacant rooms:' These are spare rooms for traveling companions when they spend time on the ship during their adventures. Some are used as extra storage until they're needed. Category:Ships Category:Yaminogaijin Category:The Sea Devils Trivia This cost Zero a total of 570,000,000 which was all of his old Crew's loot. Like afew ships on the seas The Devil has a soul. This soul is refered to as Draco and is sometimes seen walking the deck late at night. Related Articles External Links Category:Ships Category:Yaminogaijin Category:The Sea Devils